


Deck the Halls (with destiel)

by wholockintheimpala



Series: Destiel Christmas challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Bunker Fic, Decorating, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockintheimpala/pseuds/wholockintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching a Christmas movie, Cas feels the need to decorate the bunker. With Sam getting the tree and leaving the two of them to decorate, who knows what could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls (with destiel)

. Dean was sitting in the bunker library reading, well researching, when he saw Cas walk by. Dean barely looked up, Cas had been exploring a lot lately since he couldn't zap everywhere anymore. But then Cas walked by again and then again in another few minutes. He walked by a fourth time before Dean stopped him.  
"Cas, buddy, what are you doing? You have walked by here four or five times in the last ten minutes."  
"I was watching a movie and the family's tradition was to put up decorations around the house for Christmas, so I was just looking for some to put up around our house," Cas answered, like it was normal for someone to wander aimlessly around.  
"I don't think we have any decorations..." Dean trailed off as Sam burst into the bunker, arms full of bags.  
"The store was having a huge sale on Christmas stuff," he said slightly out of breath. "I got stuff to decorate the bunker, since it's our new home, and it's first time in a long time we've had one to decorate."  
Sam walked over to the table in the library where a few books spread out and dumped the armful of bags overflowing with sparkling garlands and glittering ornaments he was holding down on the table. "You guys can decorate while I go get a tree and some more stuff to decorate with," Sam said, heading towards the door.  
"Don't you think we have en-" Dean tried to reason before being cut off by the shutting door. "Well there's no point just sitting around," Dean said, turning towards Cas. He reached into one of the bags, grabbing a gold tinsely garland. "Guess you're going to get to decorate after all."  
Dean smiled as Cas' face lit up with the anticipation of putting up the cheery holiday ornaments.  
\----------------------------------------------  
After about an hour, Cas and Dean had decorated their rooms, the library, the dungeon, and the hallways. Right now, they were in the main room, Cas up on a ladder trying to line the ceiling with the tinsel and Dean right below him, handing him tape and more of the garland. The room's ceiling was lined relatively quickly and Cas had started to go down the ladder when his foot got stuck and he slipped.  
"Careful Cas," Dean teased, as he caught Cas in his arms with ease. Cas looked spooked from his almost "deadly" fall. He looked up into Dean's eyes as he said his thanks. "Don't worry, I'll always be there to catch your when you fall," Dean whispered to him, not breaking eye contact. Cas could start to count his freckles as Dean leaned closer, until their lips touched. It was a brief peck, and by the look on Cas' face, unexpected.  
Dean looked worried at his expression, but the kiss was unexpected not unwelcome, and Cas reached up and cupped Dean's face and pulled him down for another kiss. This one, however, was not short, but long and drawn out and not rushed. They pulled apart and stared for a few seconds before huge grins appeared on both of their faces.  
"I honestly did not know how that was going to turn out. I almost didn't do it," Dean breathed out against the other man's lips.  
"Well, I am really glad you took that chance because I am quite enjoying it," Cas replied before pulling him for another kiss.


End file.
